The present invention relates to a mounting shaft for use in mounting a visor in a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a shaft for mounting a vehicle sun visor having a lighting fixture.
Federal Republic of Germany Application OS 39 16 560 discloses a mounting shaft of this type having a two part construction consisting of an inner insert and an outer supplementary body. Two insulated electric wires extend between the insert and the supplementary body. The insert has two longitudinal grooves which are open toward the outer surface of the insert and extend over its entire length. A contact pin and an electric wire connected with the pin are contained in each longitudinal groove. The manufacture of this known mounting shaft has certain disadvantages. It is possible that the electric wires will be forced out of the longitudinal grooves by the extrusion pressure upon molding the supplementary body around the insert, and that the wires will therefore be pressed against the wall of the mold cavity. In such a case the electric wires could be visible on the outside of the mounting shaft, which, of course, is undesirable.
In another mounting shaft, shown in Federal Republic of Germany Application OS 39 32 808, the shaft is developed as a plastic extrusion with a circuit board having electrically conductive paths incorporated in it. This is done by extrusion coating the free ends of the board extending out of the end of the mounting shaft. This approach requires the manufacture of a circuit board which is presently too expensive.